


and now it seems I'm falling (falling for her)

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Crack, F/F, goes AU during issue 5, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Well. Let's go and move in with the Morrigan."</i>
</p><p>Luci and Laura run away to live in the Underground. For about a week, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now it seems I'm falling (falling for her)

There was something about Luci, some magnificent, compelling thing that drew Laura in and didn’t let her go.

It probably said a lot about how far Luci had gotten into Laura’s head that when Luci said that they should move in with the Morrigan, Laura hadn’t even thought twice. Just gone along with Luci, following behind, ever-faithful, down to the Morrigan’s territory, deep in the dark of the Underground.

Later, of course, Laura thought, _what is wrong with me?_ But she still didn’t regret it.

Luci complained a lot about the living conditions, wondering if Morrigan secretly had a flat or something that she whisked herself off to when she wasn’t terrorising her devotees in the Underground because no one could actually _live there_ , and generally bore her new lifestyle with anything but fortitude.

“ _Oh how fall’n! How changed from him who in the happy realms of light, clothed with transcendent brightness did outshine myriads though bright_ ,” Luci murmured, which made zero sense to Laura.

At least Luci’s suit was never anything but impeccably clean; the same couldn’t be said of Laura, who by this time was covered in dirt and dust and soot. Even that was bearable around Luci, though.

The first time Laura went home, her parents were furious, and demanded to know where she’d been.

‘The Devil said that I should run away to live with her in the Underground,’ didn’t seem like a particularly acceptable answer, so Laura didn’t reply, complaining instead that she was old enough to look out for herself. Her parents weren’t exactly happy with that response, but Laura shut herself away in her room without listening to them, and packed a gym bag full of clean clothes and spare deodorant. Luci might have been able to magically change her suits on a daily basis, and never smell of anything less pleasant than CK One, but Laura wasn’t as blessed.

When Laura got back, it was to find that Luci had stolen her phone without Laura noticing ( _again_ ), and had posted a vine to Laura’s account.

“You know, you could _ask_ ,” Laura grumbled, taking her phone back.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Luci asked, grinning.

Laura watched the vine. The voice-over was Luci waxing lyrical about the transience of life, while the visuals showed one of Morrigan’s followers almost being hit by a train. So far it had several thousand views. _Already_.

“So what are you going to do next?” Laura asked, letting the subject of her phone go. (She knew Luci wasn’t ever going to ask before stealing it. It just wasn’t in her nature.)

(Laura didn’t actually mind as much as she pretended.)

“You, I hope,” Luci murmured, giving Laura her best bedroom eyes, a slight smirk tugging at one corner of her mouth.

Laura felt herself blush, and hoped it wasn’t visible.

“Really?” she asked. “We’re in the middle of the Underground, in the dirt and the dark, and that’s where your mind goes? Besides, you know that’s not what I meant.”

Luci pouted playfully.

“Tease,” she rebuked, but relaxed out of her pin-up-like sprawl. “Why? Getting bored?”

“I miss living in an actual building,” Laura said.

“Oh God, so do I,” Luci admitted. “Delaying the inevitable is all well and good, but I’m beginning to think that maybe I should just face my fate. _Prison_ was better than this.”

“So what are you going to do?” Laura asked. Luci sighed.

“I need you to find Amaterasu,” she said grudgingly. “Tell her that I’m willing to go back and do my time, and I want the chance to do so without the others taking me out.”

“ _You_ are willing to do your time,” Laura said dubiously. Luci grimaced.

“I know; it’s so out of character, isn’t it? But I’d like to live a little longer, and _not_ in this squalor. No offense to Morrigan, but this is terrible. I’d rather go back to prison, as long as they leave off the unerotic fingercuffs.”

“They don’t stop you snapping your fingers, anyway,” Laura said. “Are you sure?”

“Not at all,” Luci said. “I’ll probably change my mind in about a week and go out in a blaze of glory. But for now, this is my choice.”

So Laura agreed to find Amaterasu, and pass on Luci’s message.

Amaterasu was so relieved to hear it that she actually _cried_ , before assuring Laura that she’d talk to Ananke.

“ _Cried_ , really?” Luci said, wrinkling her nose. “Dear Lord. That girl is too _nice_. I can’t imagine why I like her so much.” 

“She makes you seem even worse?” Laura suggested.

“Ooh, burn,” said Luci, holding up Laura’s phone. “Tell me what you really think of me, Laura.”

“I think you’ve had too much coffee today,” Laura said, trying to get her phone back and failing until after Luci had posted the video to Laura’s vine.

It was the Morrigan who told Luci that her application to Ananke had prospered, and that the rest of the Pantheon would leave Luci alone if she went back to prison. So Luci and Laura walked to the nearest police station.

“Hello, I’m Luci, and I’d like to turn myself in,” Luci told the woman at the desk brightly. There was a commotion as the police officers drew their firearms, and Luci rolled her eyes and slowly raised her hands in the air.

“There. Is that better?” she asked rhetorically. She stood with resigned annoyance as she was handcuffed, but before the police officers could lead her away, she turned her head to look at Laura.

Laura wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but Luci leaned forward, and the next moment, they were kissing.

Luci drew back after a minute or two, smiling faintly, but with something vulnerable in her bright blue eyes.

“Keep visiting me,” she told Laura quietly.

“I will,” Laura promised, and watched as Luci was escorted by nervous police officers into the depths of the building.

Eventually, Laura went home, and told her parents that she was back. It didn’t take long to catch up on the classes she’d missed; all the lecture notes were up online, and Laura had never cared much about the tutorials, anyway.

It felt strangely anti-climactic, Luci going back to prison after everything that had happened, and Laura resuming her normal life. But she made sure she visited Luci at least twice a week, bringing her magazines and books and things whenever she did. Improbably, the days stretched into weeks, into months, and Luci stayed in prison, without trying to break out.

It was hardly the perfect relationship. But Laura and Luci made do, all the same.  
 


End file.
